Love is Infinite
by Urby
Summary: "Do you think it's possible to love more than one person?" Angels and divinities alike fumble through what it means to live and love. Chapter 6: Aphrodite has a present for Pit, and there is a little celebration in Skyworld...
1. Chapter 1

Once, Palutena had said that she could read Pit's heart through his laurel crown. While she had intended it as a joke, there were times when she could feel some kind of emotion niggling at the back of her head that wasn't entirely hers. She had chalked it up to a kind of sympathy that she'd developed over her long partnership with her angel - a kind that allowed her to sense whether he was truly enjoying himself or if some remark she had made hurt his pride.

She should have figured it out sooner. There would always be a part of her filled with hope and spirit, even when she felt like all was lost. Her angel never gave up, never hesitated. The unwavering drive, hidden just beyond her reason, was not hers - it was his. It was a pillar of strength that emboldened her despite the ever-increasing darkness in the world.

Then, after three years of silence in that corner of her mind, she had felt not one, but two waves of relief once the Chaos Kin had been defeated and her body made flesh again. And just as quickly, her angel flew to the rescue of another - despite the damage it did to his entire being.

Once again there was utter quiet in that place reserved for his emotion. As if the sight and scent of burnt flesh and feathers wasn't numbing enough.

Though, honestly, she wasn't sure she could handle any second-hand emotions with all of the ones thrashing through her at the moment. She'd been so lonely, so _empty_, when they were separated. Seeing him again had unlocked sentiments previously sealed and hidden away, even from her: need and want and joy, a desire to hold and keep close. She was afraid to call it love - especially when Pit was so still, barely alive, and had so quickly sacrificed so much to help another, even after risking everything to save her.

She had once told Pit he needed to make friends...could she really blame him if he had done so? That instead of celebrating their first real meeting after so long, he would save someone else dear to him? Or was it that he did not quite trust her as he once did? The Chaos Kin may have stolen her voice and her body, but she was still aware of what she had done under its influence. Such pain and suffering...to humanity, the world, and the kindest angel she had ever known. Perhaps she did not deserve his complete and unwavering faith.

There was business to attend to, she was aware. Now that she possessed herself, she could reach out to the battered humans or rebuild her realm. Which she managed to do, barely, in bits and pieces.

Dark Pit seemed fascinated by the debilitated state of Skyworld, and Palutena thought she could sense some disappointment from him when she brought back the pristine marble and gold.

"Would you like me to craft you some chambers? I figure you'd want to rest by yourself," she offered from a distance.

"Don't get any funny ideas," he said, not even turning towards her. "Once Pit's back to normal, I'm leaving. Just get the gear room working."

She lingered, but he did not move from his perch overlooking a floating island still covered in ruins. Part of her wanted to restore them in front of his eyes, out of spite, but her heart was too weary for such play.

The Centurions bustled as usual, carrying news of the Overworld to her attention, and there was an angel in her realm making use of the weapons and powers she had set aside for such purposes. And yet, Skyworld felt empty. Her limbs were heavy, her gaze leaden, as if she was still made of stone. She needed to heal, but she could not heal what she wanted to most.

Pit stayed in her chambers, floating on a soft cloud when she wasn't holding him. Any rough movements cracked the flesh of his wings, and she wanted his room to be clean of blood or ash for him to return to. She could spare him this one horror out of many. Palutena blinked hard; her eyes were raw from crying, and it was exhausting to keep fresh waves of tears from breaking.

His muscles would seize on occasion, his breath rattling through his whole body until it reached the stumps on his back, where the motion would come to a sudden stop. She wanted to run a hand through his hair, to whisper encouragement (though at this point she did not know if she would be talking to him or to herself), but she was afraid of disturbing his fragile state. She caught herself muttering to air anyway.

"Palutena." The voice in her mind was rough and low. Dark Pit spent all of his time in the gear room now, only speaking to her using telepathy. "You worry too much."

That little phrase, familiar to her, made her laugh quietly. "Pit's said that too. You sound like him."

She could easily imagine him bristling in the brief silence after she had said that. "Tone down your fretting, alright? I don't want to be distracted when I fly."

"Why, did I say something?"

There was another silence, whether it was because he was adjusting his weapons or because he hesitated to answer. "You...feel. You know what, never mind. Forget it."

Palutena considered this, looking down at the angel resting in her arms. Pit's breaths were shallow, but they seemed even for now. If the empathy worked both ways...and if Dark Pit, who did his all to distance himself from her, could sense her unease, then perhaps it could reach Pit, even in his current state. That was unacceptable.

She heard Dark Pit sprint out of the gear room and leap into the gate. "I'm out of here!" he shouted, and then she was nearly alone.

Dark Pit did not need her power of flight and resented being watched over, but Palutena couldn't help but point out what she knew of the City of Souls in order to hear herself speak. Perhaps a part of her wished the clone would share the original's curiosity and appreciate some context behind the scenery, or she wanted a distraction from the eerie quiet in her realm. He did seem to listen, and watched the world around him with the eyes of someone with a real thirst for _knowing_, though she could not determine his reasons for wanting to.

He certainly was not Pit, but she could see shades of her angel in him. He could not be totally bad.

The Rewind Spring came into view.

* * *

><p>Save for the disheveled state of his clothing, Pit stood before her as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. His wings were intact, he stood on his own feet, and his expression was as open and hopeful as always.<p>

"I'm home," he said in a small voice, as if he could hardly believe it himself.

Palutena made her way down marble steps to where he was standing. "It's so good to see you safe and sound," she said, smiling.

"Lady Palutena!" he beamed, his whole body perking up as if he would run up to her. Suddenly, his expression fell as something dawned on him, and he dropped down to a kneel.

She paused halfway down the flight of steps, then approached him a little more cautiously than before. He was...guarded? Afraid? Something looming had replaced the joy and relief she had been feeling from him, though she could not understand what. "Please stand, Pit. I...don't think you need to be so formal with me any longer."

He remained where he was, though his wings folded closer to his body. "I...I'm sorry, Lady Palutena. For not being able to protect you from harm. I hope..." he swallowed. "I hope that you'll keep me in your service."

_Oh, gods,_ Palutena thought, her smile vanishing. _I've hurt him so much, haven't I?_

She knelt in front of him, touching the side of his face to get him to look up from the floor. He seemed surprised that she would stoop to his level, but was quiet. "As painful as it is to dwell on it...I failed in my duties as well. I won't send you away because you couldn't help me, if you're still willing to serve me."

"Why wouldn't I!" Pit reached for her hand, touching the back of it with the pads of his fingers. "You're the goddess of light, of goodness and wisdom..."

"And I am fallible," she reminded him gently.

He seemed torn between maintaining eye contact and lowering his head again, but his gaze was steady as he said, "That doesn't matter to me. I'll stay with you, Lady Palutena. I...don't want to see you hurting anymore."

She smiled a small smile, and he answered with one of his own. Then she reached her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. He started at the gesture of affection, but brought his wings - restored, healthy, gleaming - around her in response. Her smile brightened when she sensed the uncertainty in him melt away into a barely contained happiness.

"I want to do something for you," he said softly.

She ached to be able to say _you do more for me than you could ever imagine_, but could not bring herself to form the words. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, "I need you to keep fighting, despite the wounds and hardships you've suffered. Hades must be stopped."

Pit pulled away from her, his expression slightly offended. "You don't need to _ask_ me to do that, Lady Palutena - I'd do it anyway. I can't leave the war unfinished."

Hm. He seemed eager and earnest enough to insist upon his offer, but Palutena knew she shouldn't take advantage of it...as much as she might want to. Which she did, deep within, and hoped he couldn't tell.

He fluttered his wings, which drew her attention to his shoulders, and then to his tunic. "Well...I want you to take a soak in the hot spring."

"Huh? But I feel fine..."

"You might _feel_ fine after that dip in the Rewind Spring, but you look like a mess. Clean up," she said, standing and pulling him up to his feet. "That's an order."

He laughed, spreading his wings. "If that's an order, then I still get to grant you a favor, right?"

"Fine, fine. Now get scrubbing," she said, warping him away with a wave of her staff. She had to imagine the splash he made when he landed in the spring's waters, but it made her laugh anyway. A tuft of feather fuzz lingered in the air where he had been standing, and she caught it in her hand, smiling.

Skyworld still needed fixing, but it felt whole now with Pit's return.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This chapter of this story was inspired by the many different interpretations of Pit and Palutena's interactions I've read here, but most importantly by skywolf666's "To Break Down The Walls" - which you should definitely check out if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 2

Palutena greeted Pit at the gates, along with the entirety of the Centurion forces, when the angel made his way back from the last battle of the war. The air was filled with cheering, from above and below, and the angel seemed to float on the joy and relief felt by the world.

"We did it, Lady Palutena! Thanks to you, we did it!"

"I don't deserve any of the credit here, Pit. Without your bravery, none of this would have been possible."

"But it was your power that finished off Hades!" Pit beamed, punching the air. "You filled the Great Sacred Treasure's cannon with light, and then, pow! Hades is history!"

"Well, alright, maybe I helped a little," Palutena chuckled.

The normally stoic Centurions carried their captain throughout Skyworld, and while it was quite amusing to see Pit hoisted by several Strongarms, Palutena decided to wait until they had finished celebrating to continue speaking with him. The sun had long since set before he appeared before her again, freshly washed and dressed. He hovered at the base of the temple steps, as if wondering if he should kneel.

"I mean it when I say that none of this could have been possible without your bravery and hard work. The Underworld is no longer a threat, because of you," she said, inviting him to scale the steps with open arms. He was at her side in a short moment, wings fluttering gently. "And while it's impossible to fully repay you for the service you've done to the entire world, I'd like to bestow upon you a gift."

"A gift?" Pit scratched the back of his head. "I...there's nothing I _need_, Lady Palutena. Service is its own reward. I've always felt that way, even when I was tiny and 8-bit."

"Fine then. I want to give you a present for an occasion completely unrelated to current events," Palutena said, waving idly. "Any suggestions as to what it might be?"

He fidgeted. That was amusing. He was...eager and nervous, if she trusted the back of her mind. "I'd like...ah..."

"No naughty thoughts, now," she said, smiling.

"I wasn't -!" Pit covered his face with his hands, folding his wings close to his body. "I...just...never mind. Dinner would be fine," he said, his shoulders drooping.

Palutena laid a hand on his shoulder. "Pi~it," she said in a light sing-song tone. "What is it that you wanted?"

He peeked at her between his fingers. Her heart swelled at such a sight - his bashfulness was really too adorable for his own good. "A...kiss. On the head, on the head!" he hid his face behind his hands again.

He looked like he would cook himself with the force of his blush, so she patted his head in an attempt to soothe him. Then, she planted a small kiss in his hair, which made a small squeaking noise.

He froze completely, his entire body radiating excitement. She laughed aloud - it was really just too easy to fluster him sometimes! She tapped his wrists gently so he would lower them and gave him a second kiss, between the eyes. His smile returned then, shy and unsteady, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. She quickly gave him a third kiss, a short peck on the nose.

"Lady Palutena!" his voice was barely more than a chirp, and he opened his mouth several times as if trying to say something. "I'm...Lady Palutena..."

She palmed his cheek, stilling him. "Alright, alright. One more."

"Okay!" She hadn't thought his voice could get any higher than before, but it did, along with a deepening of his already absurd blush. He closed his eyes.

Palutena paused, suddenly much more aware of the heat under her hand. There was a pattern here, going downwards...and Pit seemed to realize it as well, with the way his mouth was squirming. She was getting carried away...

She _wanted_ to finish the pattern, wanted to so much, but decided against it. Instead, she pinched the corner of his lips.

"Ow! What...Lady Palutena, that wasn't a kiss," he cried.

"No, it wasn't. It was three kisses," she declared, holding him to her chest. This embrace seemed to calm his nerves, and he returned it. Eventually, he laughed into her dress.

"Thank you so much," he said. She rested her cheek in his hair in response.

* * *

><p>Once Hades had been eliminated, a rough peace settled over the remains of the pantheon. The gods seemed much more tolerant of each other with their individual spheres of influence safe from Underworld meddling. Palutena devoted a large amount of Skyworld to a celestial colosseum, where the different deities could watch and field warriors in friendly competition. It gave them something to pass the time with, and it gave Pit an opportunity to exercise and stay battle-ready, if ever the need arose. It was partly a way for Palutena to keep an eye on the other members of the pantheon, and partly a way to occupy her angel, who was lacking things to do once the war had finished. They had already gone 25 years with no activity, and she wasn't going to subject him to it again if she could help it.<p>

Pit put his all into the sport, and took his wins and losses gracefully. He knew he wasn't exactly furthering the cause of good while doing so - after all, the matches were just games - but it pleased his goddess, it kept everyone busy, and it allowed him the opportunity to see his double.

Whenever he crossed blades (or cannons or clubs or whatever they were ported to the battlefield carrying) with Dark Pit, the black angel seemed _pleased_, in a fierce and heated way. It wasn't the usual battle-satisfaction that Pit could tell Dark Pit enjoyed whenever he hit the field. Sometimes, it really seemed as if Dark Pit would wait for his other to appear so that they could square off against each other.

And at times, he seemed actually happy...

Pit often roamed Palutena's temple when he had leave, hoping to run into his goddess and spend time with her. Today, she was at her scrying bowl. "When are the games taking place today, Lady Palutena?"

The emblem behind Palutena's head flickered, though her expression remained steady. She was very absorbed with the image in the scrying bowl. "In the evening this time. I'm having a hard time finding Pittoo."

Pit strode over to the bowl and peered inside. It showed the abandoned temple Dark Pit had been residing in, though it was curiously empty of any signs of him being there. "Why? Can't you just contact him?"

"If I knew his general location, yes. Otherwise I would just be mentally shouting into the air, and anyone with divine hearing could overhear," Palutena explained, changing the view of the scrying bowl with a short gesture. "And there are some gods who like taking afternoon naps. It's best not to wake them."

The temple was cleaner than it had been before - dusted, with some attempts at tidying - but there were no signs of their usual inhabitant, not even a footprint or feather. It was a little creepy. "Hmm...and it might not be the best idea to let people know that one of the angels isn't showing up anywhere. Light versus Dark is a really popular sport..."

"Exactly. Though I'm sure no one would mind a whole day of battle royales," she pulled the bowl's view away and started scanning the canyons around it for any clues. "Where could he be? You'd think he'd leave some kind of huffy note or something."

Pit pondered this a moment. "Maybe Viridi knows?"

Palutena frowned. "Maybe. She should...be more willing to help if you're the one asking about it. I'll keep searching with the scrying bowl."

This seemed like an unusual thing for her to say, but he did not comment on it. "I'll do that, then. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

His wings glinted with the Power of Flight, and he soared out the door towards the open sky. Viridi's domain was not far from the one of the door's exits, and soon enough the scent of soil and forests of all kinds announced his arrival in her sanctum. A few patrolling Nutskis scattered when he flew by.

"What are you doing here?" Viridi's image, looming and angry, appeared in front of him. "Visiting hours are over, and have been for a couple hundred years!"

"I'm sorry! I mean no harm," Pit wheeled away in case she had the mind to send some of her forces his way. "I was wondering if you know where Pittoo is."

"What would I know about that overgrown condor? He's probably skulking around some dark place," she said, tossing her hair. "Or being fawned over by some god or goddess. Who even knows?"

"Pittoo? Being fawned over? That's new."

"Ugh, Pit, pay attention sometimes. Pretty much everyone in the pantheon is asking after him! I haven't been able to talk to him about _anything_ lately!"

Pit suddenly realized he had his chin on his fist in thought, and that he was able to do so because he hadn't picked out a weapon. He hoped that Viridi wouldn't notice that. "What would you have to talk to him about?"

"None of your business," she scowled. "Unless you'd like to be target practice."

"No thanks!" Pit banked sharply, flying away from Viridi's domain. "Anyway, I'll see you later!"

"Get back here! I've bred a new strain of Clobbler that's a strict avivore -"

"I said no thanks!"

Pit landed on a hill some distance away from Viridi's domain, his wings shrinking and ceasing to shine with power.

"No luck, huh," Palutena's sigh was soft in his thoughts.

"Well, Viridi said something about other gods...so maybe we can ask around?"

"Yes, that was news to me. I hope this doesn't mean that the other deities are plotting anything...this is getting troublesome."

Pit fluttered his wings nervously. "Maybe I can look around on foot? Since I'm here and all."

"It's worth a shot. I'll be inquiring around the pantheon a bit. Let me know when you're ready to come home."

"Gotcha, Lady Palutena."

"May I interrupt?" a woman's voice asked. Pit turned at the sound - a middle-aged woman with long brown hair was at the base of the hill. Her dress was pretty, but unremarkable save for an ivory seashell brooch over her breast. "You're not so lonely you're talking to yourself, are you?"

"That's not...well, I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light," he explained as she made her way up the hill. "I'm just checking in with her."

"Pit, then," the woman smiled. "I'm afraid I mistook you for someone else. My apologies. I'm Cytherea, by the way."

Pit smiled back, his wings fluttering again. Something about the woman was sort of familiar, right at the tip of his mind or memory. She seemed friendly enough, though. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Just taking a break from one of my little adventures. I'm going to see a friend soon, but for now...you know, just admiring the scenery for a bit. And you?"

"I'm looking for a friend, myself! He's...well, he's a lot like me, but he's black all over instead of white, and he's pretty much always angry about something..."

Cytherea beamed in recognition. "That's exactly who I thought you were at first! I saw him the other day -"

Finally, something resembling a clue! Pit nearly bounded in excitement. "Really? Where?"

"Hm, maybe a mile or two down the coast," she said, running a hand through her hair. "He looked like he was setting up camp in a little cave."

"A cave...well, if it's dark, I guess that suits him," he chuckled.

"I see him roving the coast during the morning, but who knows? You might run into him if you go now."

"I'll check it out! Thanks, Cytherea," Pit started to run down the hill. "Sorry to dash off so quick, but it's really important that I find him!"

"Don't worry!" Cytherea called after him. "We'll meet again, I'm sure!"

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

This chapter got very long, so I'm splitting it into two parts. Enjoy the faux cliffhanger!

Special thanks goes out to my beta, thegingeryone, who looked this over even though she's in the middle of finals week!


	3. Chapter 3

The coast Cytherea had mentioned was empty, but there were footprints, and Pit followed them to a cliff face. There was a hole in the cliff that had a few shrubs and trees in front of it that looked like they had been placed or moved there to make the hole less conspicuous, at least from a distance.

The cavern had a bend near the entrance which kept most of the wind out of the main tunnel. It was dry and warm, with the scent of the sea and wood smoke clinging to the air. Pit half expected his footsteps to echo, but the only noise he could hear was the scraping of his sandals on the sandy floor.

"Kinda dark in here," he muttered to himself.

"Stop right where you are."

Pit heard a bowstring being held taut and nearly flinched, but stayed still as commanded. A smoldering purple light appeared above him, no doubt an arrow being pointed at him.

"How did you find me?"

...Well, it was certainly Dark Pit, and he certainly didn't seem pleased. "I was...just flying around?"

"You think that's funny?"

"I was _looking_ for you, alright? I was worried!"

"About what? That I might want some privacy?"

"You wouldn't just vanish if this was just about privacy!"

The purple light faded away. Pit heard steps, though he couldn't figure out if they were advancing or retreating. "Alright, you found me. So what are you here for?"

"To make sure you're alright, duh! Could you at least say what's bothering you so much?"

"Other than you?" Dark Pit said, lighting a torch and placing it into a roughly beaten hook on the wall. "You really want to know? It's the gods."

Viridi had mentioned something about this, so Pit pondered his answer. "If a god is bothering you, you know you can tell me, right? Lady Palutena can take care of it. She's in a pretty good position in the pantheon -"

"It's not just one of them. It's the whole lot," Dark Pit crossed his arms. "Or basically all of them. Everyone wants an angelic warrior when they realized what _you_ were capable of. And they know they can't take you away from your precious goddess, so they think, 'hey, let's just settle for the black-winged knockoff we see in the games, he looks like a real sucker.' At least some of them have the respect to offer me stuff. Poseidon said he'd give me my own chariot, and Aphrodite said she'd give me wings, but most of them just say they'll take me in as if I was _looking_ for someone to grovel under."

Pit chuckled weakly. "They all are pretty full of themselves - wait, Aphrodite? Since when does she watch the games?"

Dark Pit gestured for the other to sit, and they both had a seat under the torch. "You've probably seen her without realizing who she was. She never wears the same face twice, but she always keeps her seashell."

"Seashell?"

"Yes. It's an ivory brooch she wears over her heart."

"Oh. Right," Pit said. He decided it was best not to mention he had probably found the cavern with Aphrodite's help. "I've seen ladies with that brooch at the arena a lot. Never the same face twice...man, she must have a lot of faces. Where does she keep them all? In a jar by the door, maybe?"

"Whatever you do, don't start singing."

"Who is it for? All the lonely...ahem. Why won't you enter someone's service, though? There's no war going on, so the biggest thing they'll ask you most of the time is to show up at an audience or something..."

"That's even worse. I'm not someone's _pet_ or _plaything_," Dark Pit growled. "And I'm tired of deities thinking I am just because I play some stupid sport with you."

Pit's expression fell. "Hey, I don't think Light versus Dark is stupid. Though it does kind of stink we're always pitted against each other -"

"Ha ha."

"No, really! It would be cool if we were on the same side, like when we fought the Chaos Kin. With some practice, I think we'd make a great team!"

"No thanks. You kept shooting at me during that fight."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Pit sighed heavily. "Do you really want to stop playing in the games?"

His question was met with a long silence. Finally, Dark Pit said, "I never said that. I just don't like having gods stampede me when I'm walking home."

"Then stay in Skyworld! Or take a door back to the Overworld! Viridi has doors too, why don't you ask her?"

Dark Pit snorted and leaned against the wall. "And what, put myself into debt with a doorkeeping goddess?"

Pit growled in frustration, his hands in his hair. "Don't you get it? It's not a service or your debt or whatever! It's in return for your participation in the games! A favor between friends! They're _friends_, Pittoo!"

Dark Pit's frown didn't lighten up, but he looked at an actual loss for words, blinking. He didn't even protest his nickname.

"Look, I know you have a good time at the games. And...maybe I miss you a bit. If you don't want to participate in them anymore, that's fine. Lady Palutena can think of something else to replace Light versus Dark. But can I come visit you every so often? I won't tell anyone where I found you if you're worried about that..."

Dark Pit pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms on them. "I'll play every once in a while. It beats having nothing to do."

"Awesome! And drop-ins are...?"

"Whatever. I can't exactly stop you."

This was as close to a positive answer as Pit figured he was going to get, so he smiled. "You hungry? I brought some lunch."

"Nice. Let's eat."

* * *

><p>It took the better part of a week, but Dark Pit appeared one morning in the gear room. Even Palutena was surprised.<p>

"I had Viridi gate me in. Will there be Light versus Dark matches today?" he asked.

"If you're willing," Palutena said. "I'm sure everyone will be excited to see one after so long."

"I'm not doing it for their sake," Dark Pit crossed his arms. "Or yours. I want to fight your angel, that's all."

Palutena flashed a smile at him. "I know. You'll get your chance."

Pit was excited beyond words to see his other in Skyworld and do battle with him. Even after the matches were over, he stuck with the other angel, following him out of the colosseum. "Where are you going? Come to the hot spring with me."

"Excuse me?" Dark Pit turned around, but didn't stop walking. Pit had to jog to be able to catch the other angel's arm.

"If you leave now, you'll run into the gods in the lobby. We can kill some time bathing!"

Dark Pit stopped, his wings fluttering. "Why would I want to take a bath with you?"

"Because you keep complaining about the gods? Because we have a really sweet hot spring system that's the best in the heavens? Because you haven't had one in ages and that's kind of -"

"_Alright_, fine," Dark Pit seethed. "It'll help with the bruising, at least."

"That too! See, it's a great idea!"

Skyworld's main hot spring system had a whole temple dedicated to it, with chambers for towels and soaps as well as the waters themselves. Dark Pit headed towards a pool while Pit busied about gathering things and shedding his gear.

Dark Pit stopped and stared at the other. "I thought you kept your clothes on when you bathed?"

"For a quick dip, yeah! But for a real cleansing you have to strip down, especially if you want to brush your wings," Pit explained, tying a towel around his waist before removing his shorts. "There're detergents here too, if you want to wash your clothes -"

"What..." Dark Pit didn't bother finishing his question. He patted his chiton with his hands, made a face at its dampness, and pulled it off of himself.

"I'll wash your back if you'll do mine?"

"Yeah, sure," Dark Pit said without thinking, removing the rest of his clothing and putting it in a roughly tidy pile. He frowned at the sensation of the cool sweat on his body meeting the steam of the room, but a cloth on his back wiped that away.

The thick heat of the springs made him pleasantly drowsy. He had never had the time or resources to give himself a proper scrubbing, so he scrubbed his hair and hands languidly, appreciating the feeling of soap and water. He wondered if Pit would keep washing his back as long as he was still busy.

"You should come by more often," Pit said. "Maybe Lady Palutena will help you wash up!"

"She'd...what."

"Sometimes she stops by and rinses me off with a waterfall. It's fun! Gosh, your wings are sandy," Pit said, holding one of the black wings still while he passed a damp sponge on the feathers.

"Sorry for not being immaculate," Dark Pit shrugged, toweling off his front.

"I mean, you're living near a beach, so I guess that's to be expected. It's nothing we can't fix though. Now, a liiiittle bit of olive oil for sheen and you're done," Pit's smile was evident in his voice. The polishing seemed to take more time and concentration than the actual washing, so Dark Pit amused himself by playing with some suds between his hands. He blew a bubble between his fingers and watched it float around, like a discarded feather.

He could see why Pit would get used to such indulgent care. His wings had never felt so light.

"Alright! My turn!" Pit said, seating himself in front of the other angel, his wings fluttering in anticipation.

"How about I just dump this bucket on your head and we can get into the spring?"

"No way, you owe me a washing!"

"Fine, I'll sponge you off or whatever."

Pit was patient and still when it was his turn to have his back and wings cleaned, and Dark Pit was surprised to discover that actually performing the cleaning was about as pleasant as receiving it.

"Done. Finally, we can actually bathe," he muttered.

"Yeah, hot spring time!" Pit shouted, sliding in with obvious relish. Dark Pit picked a spot opposite the other angel and closed his eyes. The heat seeped into his body immediately, and he felt like he'd melt if he didn't keep his arms on the sides of the spring.

"Oh, hey, you missed a spot."

"What?" Dark Pit opened one eye. The other angel was approaching him.

"On your neck! You missed a spot," Pit said, reaching for a towel. Dark Pit blinked in confusion before he realized with a start what the other meant.

"That isn't -"

"It's like some kind of mud streak? Here, I can get it for you..."

"_Don't touch it_," Dark Pit snapped, covering his neck and collarbone with his hand. Pit froze with his arm and the towel in the air. The dark angel bristled, and the possibility of bolting occurred to him, but he stood his ground. "It isn't mud. It's...supposed to be there."

Pit swallowed visibly. "A scar?"

Dark Pit nearly corrected him with _burn_ or _ash_, but he already felt too vulnerable just having it be known at all. "That's...right. I usually cover it up with my scarf," he said, brought his wings closer to his body. "It's...ngh, just forget about it."

Pit swallowed again and glanced at the towel in his hand. After a moment, he dragged it through the healing spring waters and gently draped it across Dark Pit's shoulders, so it concealed the scar. Dark Pit was glad that they were in the hot springs and the heat brought a blush to their body, because the kindness of the gesture made his face burn.

Pit didn't ask about how the scar got there. Maybe he already knew. The Chaos Kin had hurt all of them, after all.

"You can stay here for ten, twenty minutes," Pit said, his voice softer than usual. "The lobby should be empty by the time you leave."

"Okay."

They spent their time in the spring in a settled silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Pit often asked for the Power of Flight so he could visit friends in other sanctums or on the Overworld. Palutena granted it freely, though not without some regret. It felt like he was flying away from her.

She knew she should not keep him to herself. The whole world deserved its hero, and he deserved the world. But...oh, sometimes it just gnawed at her insides to see him leave and know that he would not come back until late in the evening, or even the next morning. If she was less self-assured, she would entertain thoughts of him going away indefinitely, forgetting about her. Instead, she simply acknowledged those thoughts, and let them be.

When Pit was out of Skyworld, the land could get quiet. The Centurions were many, but they were orderly, and outside of their equipment and training, did not make much noise or fuss.

"Palutena dearest! I'm so terribly lonely and require your presence this instant before I start getting ideas you probably would not appreciate!"

And then, of course, right when Palutena was coming to peace with the calm in her realm, someone had to visit. None too quietly, no less. "Apologies, Aphrodite. I didn't know you were planning on dropping by."

"Well, I'm hardly ever _announced_, to be honest. Love just happens. Which is exactly why I am here!" Aphrodite spun in place, her red hair and various garlands billowing about.

"It's good to see you around again," Palutena said, deflecting the obvious path of conversation. "You were gone nearly the whole time Medusa and Hades were stomping around."

"Yes, well, you might have been busy with war on the macroscopic scale, but I had my eye on the smaller scale. Personal affairs - you see, one of my mortal sons needed bailing out from a war he was in. His side lost, unfortunately, but I got him away. He'll have better luck settling somewhere else."

"And now you're back and making things lively again. Your presence was missed, Aphrodite. I hope you've been enjoying the games."

"Your little sports? They're wonderful," Aphrodite grinned. "Especially the ones with the angels. So well-matched! Always exciting, always a pleasure."

"Speaking of which...you helped us find Dark Pit." Palutena gave a small nod. "Thank you for that."

"And thank you for not telling your angel who I was," Aphrodite returned the gesture. "I never know how people will react when my godhead gets revealed."

A respectful silence followed, which Palutena used to summon a table with some refreshments and chairs for them to sit in (or, in Aphrodite's case, drape over)

"Although I heard that you were among some of the gods who were trying to recruit Dark Pit into their service. Quite insistently, from what I understand," Palutena said evenly. "Now, I have no claim over him myself, but I can't help but view such attempts as...aggressive."

"I won't deny it," Aphrodite said, twirling her hand in the air. "But my intentions were quite harmless, I assure you. I simply miss having a cupid in my retinue, and with a little dressing up, he'd be quite well-suited for the job!"

"I'm...not quite sure about that," Palutena chuckled. "I would think he would shun the idea of love."

"Please, Palutena dearest. I'm telling you he's perfect for the ruthlessness that is desire. I know angels - they're like my dearest children."

"Really now?" Palutena smiled. "Because I don't remember you having a hand in their creation."

"Oh please! I made them what they are!" Aphrodite flailed her limbs in the air.

"You didn't _make_ anything."

"Well fine then, Bright-Eyed, since you're so sure and have a better memory, why don't you tell me how angels came to be?" Aphrodite pouted.

Palutena sighed. This was better than talking about the reason for Aphrodite's visit, but it still required thinking back on a time of her life that was...simpler, but still a little painful. "Oh, alright...Skyworld used to be empty, save for my sanctum and Medusa's. My sister was bored and frustrated by the Centurions...as was I, really. We wanted something living that could fill the space, on the ground and in the air, and in order to do that, we needed a piece of the wind."

"And you two chased those winds quite far! From what I recall, the north wind nearly threw you into the cosmos."

"Yes, well, they weren't exactly happy with what we had planned. But we did manage to catch the west wind and squeeze out some of its breath, which was exactly what we needed to create the angels' indestructible wing bones. From there, crafting the bodies wasn't so different from hatching up a Centurion. Then I contributed some wisdom, and Medusa said she gave them craftiness...though I suspect it was really impertinence," Palutena managed a weak chuckle. "And that's how angels became a thing."

"But they were so boring and listless! They hardly even used the gifts you gave them! There was no _life_ in them," Aphrodite said, flopping dramatically. "Such straight-laced little servants; no real drive at all. But I fixed that! One big kiss and -" she blew a kiss, which made a short-lived pink heart - "they were filled with love and became truly alive!"

"They were missing a little something," Palutena admitted. "Which, yes, you provided, but that's hardly anything compared to the work -"

"And they loved so much! They were very...industrious in that regard," Aphrodite laughed aloud. "Skyworld filled up very quickly, from what I recall ~"

Palutena gazed out into the vacant courtyard and beyond, to the empty temples on islands further away. "Yes," she said after a moment.

Aphrodite seemed to sense her host's change in mood, so she sat up and grinned. "And from what I understand, Skyworld is filling with love once again! Go on, tell me I'm right."

"You're mistaken."

"...That was entirely _not_ what I asked for."

"There's no romance going on. Business is proceeding as usual," Palutena had a sip of her tea.

"Well, a romance and being in love are two different things," Aphrodite offered, dragging a lazy finger around the rim of her cup. "And you can't lie to me: I know you are in love."

Palutena had another sip of tea. And another. And swallowed with an audible noise, then put her cup down on the table. "I'm not sure what you're intending with this conversation, but I would really rather not have it right now."

"Oh, I think you know very well where I'm going with this, Pretty Palutena."

"Please don't call me that. Bad associations, sorry."

"Aw! That's too bad, because it's true you know. Don't frown, dearest, it's not becoming of you. You're not called Pout-lutena, after all." Aphrodite said, lounging on her side. She waited to see if Palutena was going to say something, then continued. "Why don't you do act upon that love of yours? Someone would have to be a fool, and have a death wish, to refuse you."

Palutena cast her gaze aside. "I don't _need_ to. I'm quite pleased with where I stand now. Besides, entering a relationship wouldn't do well for my integrity."

Aphrodite's expression grew troubled. "Why so? Isn't your love the captain of your army?"

"...Yes. But -"

"You are aware that deities _knowing_ their officers is quite common, are you not? I believe that Viridi is the major exception, along with you, apparently," Aphrodite twirled her hand in the air, which left trails of rose smoke. "Why, someone doesn't even need to be important figures in a god's retinue to be a lover of theirs. Gods diddle with humans quite regularly, and Poseidon courts horses at times...it's quite the hot mess."

"Oh," Palutena said after a moment. "That's...that's very interesting."

"Am I actually teaching the goddess of wisdom something today? That all-seeing eye of yours has some blind spots, I see!"

"People's private affairs aren't my domain, unlike those of some nosy people," Palutena said. "Anyway, even if it's common practice, I don't see the reason why I should follow suit."

Aphrodite stared in disbelief, then began twirling some hair around her finger. "You know, you are really beginning to frustrate me."

"I can't say I'm very sorry about that."

"Oh, that's a very dangerous thing to say to me, Palutena dearest," Aphrodite's eyes flared with power. "You say you're pleased with where you stand now, but I came here to change that stance, hoping it would be in a positive direction. But now I've got a mind to doom your chances entirely."

"That's -!"

"If you are cold to love, love will leave you in the cold as well. And then you'll never know it's warm embrace," Aphrodite declared, porting herself out of Skyworld with a snap of her fingers and a twinkling of glitter. "Good-bye, Bright-Eyed One."

"Wait!" Palutena stood, reaching after the fading sparkle of the other goddess' presence, but there was nothing to grasp. The goddess of love was gone, and her sanctum was a hidden one. Palutena felt heavy, and she sat back down, folding her hands on her lap in an attempt to compose herself.

"It's...just a bunch of dramatics she drummed up to get me moving," she said to herself, but it didn't calm her nerves. Aphrodite was of the previous generation of gods, and therefore able to exert influence on nearly everyone in the pantheon. If she really had a mind to curse someone...

Palutena shook her head and got up again, dismissing the tea service. She needed to get her mind off of the visit, and a trip to the hot spring seemed like an ideal way to do that, as well as kill time until Pit came back. Pit wouldn't just stop loving her, she assured herself. That would be something like destroying him - his trust and faith in her defined him.

...But he was beginning to find fulfillment elsewhere, or at least find other people to give his time and presence to. Maybe he was growing away from her. Maybe...

Palutena waited for her angel to come back. She waited until evening, until the next morning. And another.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Lady Palutena!" Pit announced. "Pittoo and I were excavating his cave to make it bigger. There are rooms in it now! There's his room, and a place to sit, and there's another room that I _think_ is supposed to be mine when I come over...but he didn't say so specifically."

"That's nice, but it's high time you came home."

"Yes, I know! I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but carving that cave was so exhausting I couldn't even think after we were done for the day!"

Palutena warped him back without another word. He smiled, thanked her, and left to his duties he'd left unattended. She hardly minded - after all, she was already halfway to convincing herself she didn't want or need his constant presence.

* * *

><p>The humans were searching the coast.<p>

They weren't there to fish, or to gather kelp, or any number of productive, reasonable activities. They had picks and shovels and axes, and they would stop and discuss any mark in the sand they found unusual.

Dark Pit stole glances at them every hour or so, hoping they would leave, but they still milled about, so he remained inside his cave the whole day. Hunger gnawed at him, but he'd rather be thrown into the Underworld and have to claw his way out than have to go by them. At least the monsters down there were easy to understand. Humans, on the other hand, could either welcome him as a savior (and he'd have to correct them) or hunt him down for whatever atrocity Pit's body had committed against them (and he'd have to correct them). He wasn't particularly interested in finding out which sort these ones were.

"There you are! Finally found you!"

He whirled, trying to pinpoint the sound of the voice. Where was his bow? How fast could he put it together? Or maybe he'd just use its blades -

"Touchy, aren't you?" Viridi said, coming into view of the little fire in the middle of the main chamber. "One would think that after all we've been through, you'd at least be somewhat happy to see me."

"How did you find this place?" Dark Pit growled.

"Simple. I had a tiny Pip hide in your scarf the last time I saw you at the games," she said, making a short beckoning gesture. With a small squeak, the bubble-like creature hopped out from near his neck and floated into her hand. Dark Pit couldn't help but shudder - he hadn't even noticed the thing. "From there, it was just a matter of tracking down the little fella and making a door open out here."

"Who gave you permission to just walk into my house!?"

"House? Oh, please. This is a hobo hole at best."

"It's still _my_ place -"

"And I'm here to take you away from it for a bit. When's the last time you even ate?"

Dark Pit didn't answer, mostly because he didn't know.

Regardless of whatever Viridi interpreted his silence as, she warped the two of them to a grassy plain in her realm. He was a little too hungry to protest much, especially when he saw the heap of fruits on a cloth nearby.

"Help yourself. They're organic and naturally grown - so much better for you than the conjured stuff. There's a little bit of everything in there, but you want anything else, I can probably get it for you."

He almost reached for something, but caution held him back. It also kept him from outright refusing - he was in her realm, after all. He would need her help going back home. Instead, he had a seat near the pile and crossed his arms.

Viridi selected a peach and nibbled at it. "You seem to be a bit of a human magnet, Pittoo."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm right, aren't I? They chased you out of the temple you were squatting in."

That was a sore spot. He'd rather liked that temple. "I left out of my own accord."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever the reason...do you know what the humans were doing there?"

Dark Pit rolled an orange away from the pile and peeled it idly. "You're asking the wrong Pit for info about humans."

"They're _digging_, and everywhere it seems. They're tearing up pretty much every uninhabited area they can find, though I can't figure out why. It's causing so much damage to perfectly good forests and mountains!"

"To tick you off?"

"Har har," she said dryly. "I figured since you've been in two of the places they're rooting in, you'd have some kind of idea as to what they're looking for, but I guess you're just as clueless as everyone else. How disappointing."

"How should I know? I just settled in those places to just _be_. They were pretty much deserted. There's nothing of interest in either of those places - there aren't even many animals there."

"See, that's what's so strange about it all. Humans wouldn't invest so much time and energy in something that has nothing in it."

"If you're so interested in humans nowadays, why don't you ask Palutena's opinion?" Dark Pit sneered.

"_You_ of all people would know why I can't just go to Palutena!" Viridi snarled, flinging the peach she was eating away from them. A Jitterthug that had been resting in the grass caught it in its upper mouth and rumbled in what Dark Pit assumed to be pleasure. "She'd never let me live it down and she'd just take their side!"

"Why not just stomp them out? You have the power to."

"The point is to not get Palutena involved. Humans are small fry, but she's got the means to wipe out my forces, as much as I hate to admit it." Viridi turned back towards him. "Aren't you starving? Eat something already."

"I got my orange," he said, holding up his peeled, but otherwise untouched fruit.

"That's hardly a meal, even if you did eat that. Try a tomato; they're straight from the gardens."

"You've got to be crazy if you think I'll eat one of those. They're barely even round," he said. "They look like they'd turn into some kind of monster."

"They're not perfectly round because they're _grown_. On a vine, not straight out of a goddess' hand," Viridi said, tossing her hair. "They're not going to eat you. Tomatoes don't make good bases for troops, anyway. They're too squishy."

Dark Pit regarded the pile again, selecting a tomato that looked at least somewhat close to what he thought a tomato should be. It was surprisingly fragrant, and actually quite tasty.

"Whatever the humans want, I'm not going to let them have it," she said, crossing her arms and glaring off into the distance. "I'm going to send some troops to clear out the coast you've settled in, and probably station an Urgle or two there to be sure."

"I thought you didn't want to alert Palutena," he said around a mouthful.

"I can use you as an excuse. 'Pittoo was whining about people messing up his beach! I just had to help him before he yakked my ear off!' Something like that."

"Don't even dare."

"Try to stop me, silly bird."

Dark Pit stared at his empty hand, reached for another fruit from the pile, and grudgingly admitted it would be nice to have peace and quiet on his coast again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Pit woke suddenly, alert in an instant. Everything was quiet, though - save for the wind and the distant sound of the waves, he could hear nothing out of the ordinary. And yet, he felt uneasy...

A shadow passed over the entrance to his cave, and a Monoeye drifted past it. Instantly he grabbed his staff, ready to blow it out of existence, but the looming figure of a Belunka soon obscured it.

_What are Underworld goons doing here? Especially ones as big as that -!_

The monsters didn't seem to notice where he was hiding - in fact, they didn't seem to be doing much of anything at all. They weren't heading to the nearest human town (which was, admittedly, several miles away, behind a mountain), nor were they accomplishing anything remotely useful or organized on the coast. He could have sworn he saw some Skuttlers playing in the waves...or getting tossed by the surf, it was hard to tell.

There were a lot of them - more than he could see, with the amount of Belunkas floating about - but he started firing anyway. Within seconds, the beach was crawling with Underworld creatures, and Dark Pit ached for the ability to fly over all of their claws and beams and whatever they thought to throw at him. It wasn't impossible to fight on foot, just _irritating_ -

"Pittoo! I'm here to help!"

And then his double soared over his head, cutting through an advancing Skuttler and providing cover fire against a group of Koymatoes. His presence, and the power surging through those white wings, irritated Dark Pit even more than the sudden monsters on his beach.

"What are all these Underworld troops doing here?" Palutena's tone of voice was on the edge of being accusatory, but it was mostly concerned.

"How should I know? I woke up five minutes ago!" Dark Pit shouted, using his staff to bat a Monoeye straight into the cutting edge of Pit's blade above him. If he was in a better mood, he might have thought that was somewhat cool.

"Well, whatever the reason, these guys seem even dimmer than usual," Palutena mused. "Pittoo, I can't give you the Power of Flight when I'm lending it to Pit, but if there are still some left over after another minute or two, I could -"

"First of all: don't call me that, and second, I don't need your flight!"

"I think we can take care of these before it runs out, Lady Palutena!" Pit said. He was currently corralling as many enemies as he could into tight groups for Dark Pit to eliminate in single shots. The white angel was so confident and sure in his wingbeats...Dark Pit often wondered why it was that they could only fly with power if their bodies seemed to know the motions so well. If their wings were bigger, somehow, those same motions could keep them aloft...

He was so distracted in watching those white wings that he hadn't noticed a Mik creeping up to him until it bit his shoulder. He punched it off and shot it point-blank through its teeth, but the satisfaction of such a kill didn't make the pain in his shoulder any better. He could still hold his staff relatively steady, though, and he could just shift his muffler a bit to cover up the wound...there were still a few monsters left, and Pit was rounding up one last group towards him.

_Maybe I should shoot_ him _a little, for distracting me..._

"It looks like this place is clear. You two work more quickly than I expected," Palutena's voice echoed across the sand.

"Of course! I always knew we'd make a great team!" Pit pumped his fist in the air.

Dark Pit fired a shot in his general direction, making Pit yelp and dodge. "We don't have a reason to work together anymore. Now scram."

"Aw, come on, Pittoo! We did some really neat stuff -"

"I can spend my entire morning getting rid of 'uninvited guests', if you're willing to stay a little longer," Dark Pit snapped.

Pit looked more sad than intimidated, and Dark Pit felt a bit of regret, which he put out of his mind quickly. Pit was, after all, responsible for that shoulder wound...

"We won't overstay our welcome, don't worry," Palutena said, issuing a ray of light that would bring Pit home. "You're welcome, by the way...Pittoo."

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit yelled after the light, but he was only left with his own echo and a few white feathers. He made a rough bandage for his shoulder and spent the rest of the morning sulking and resting. Then, once he stepped out again, another voice greeted him.

"Finally you show up! I heard there was an Underworld attack on your beach. I want details," Viridi said, her voice clear in his mind.

Dark Pit seethed for a moment. There just wasn't any peace to be gotten today. "There was stuff. Bad stuff. And Pit came and then we killed the stuff."

"Don't try to be cute. I want to know when and how they showed up," she said tersely.

"When? When I was asleep. How? When I was asleep."

"I had some Urgles patrolling your beach, and I didn't get any distress call from any of them - or any communication at all since last night. What happened to them?"

Dark Pit vaguely remembered some odd looking timber near his cave that he had thought unusual since it clearly wasn't driftwood, but... "I didn't see them around. Must have gotten destroyed."

"First humans, now Underworld chumps...man, what a pain," Viridi sighed. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Surly."

"What I mean is, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine - whoa!"

He landed in a heap in the fragrant grass of Viridi's sanctum. He pounded the ground with his fist before shoving himself up to his feet. "Why the _hell_ do you think it's okay to just yank me up without warning me first?"

"Because you're a liar," Viridi huffed, lifting his muffler with her staff. "Look at you! A bite from an Underworld creature could develop a serious infection, especially for a divine being like an angel. You need some time in the birdbath, stat."

"Don't you dare -" was all Dark Pit was able to make out before he was warped away again into the warm waters of a giant hotspring surrounded by craggy canyons. He struck at the water with his fists for a few minutes before he settled into the water, grudgingly allowing it to wash away the exhaustion of the morning.

If he had let Pit know of his wound, he would never have heard the end of it from him. And he probably would have been whisked away to Skyworld. But he then he would have been bathing in the Skyworld hot spring instead, and maybe have gotten another washing from the other angel...

Dark Pit shook his head. The lack of sleep was making him addled. Skyworld was no place for him. Here, at least, the natural honesty of the landscape was strong and resilient, not stately and pristine like the marble of Palutena's sanctum. He felt much less contained and sheltered here - here, at least, he could see the open sky no matter where he was. And, as he sunk deeper into the hot spring, he found that he didn't quite mind being brought here so much as he had originally thought, especially if Viridi would consider feeding him.

* * *

><p>"Um...Lady Palutena?"<p>

Palutena looked up from her scrying bowl. "Yes, Pit?"

"I was looking for you," Pit's expression was downcast. "And you weren't answering me when I was calling you."

"I've been here all day," was her answer, and she realized immediately after saying it that it wasn't very thoughtful.

"I know, I should have figured," he said, tucking his chin. "You're always here nowadays."

"I'm sorry, Pit...there's a lot of work for me to do. The Underworld attack needs investigating, and humans are struggling again..."

"And you're doing your best to provide for them. I know that," he looked up. "But maybe you should take a break? Go outside a bit, have a snack, something?"

Palutena laughed softly. It wasn't anything particular or unusual, but his suggestion touched her. He was looking out for her, in the way he always did. "Alright, I suppose I can step out of the temple for a little while."

Pit followed her out to the courtyard garden, chatting about the goings on of the Centurions and training. She appreciated the distraction, but soon found her thoughts drifting.

"Lady Palutena? You're zoning out again."

She shook her head to clear it, not bothering to deny what he said. "Why don't we sit for a bit?" she offered.

They sat next to each other on a marble bench. Neither of them said anything for a long while. Pit hunched forward slightly, his hands in his lap.

"I miss you," he said. "It feels like you're avoiding me."

"Oh, Pit," Palutena grazed her hand against his wing and put it on his shoulder. "I don't mean to come off that way. It's the last thing I want, trust me."

Pit spread his wings so that one of them brushed against her. Then he looked up at her, his gaze hopeful. She gave him a smile, which he mirrored shyly. Again there was silence.

She chuckled and shook his shoulder gently. "What's on your mind, Pit?"

"Oh, uh..." he dropped his gaze. "Nothing."

His nervousness was plain, so she leaned in. "Lying to a goddess isn't very nice, you know."

"You'd...you'd just tease me if I told you," he said quickly.

"I'm teasing you right now and you haven't told me anything. What have you got to lose?"

He took a deep breath, then looked her in the eyes. His chest rose and fell as he steeled himself. "Lady Palutena, may I...return the kiss you gave me?"

And it was then that his face blossomed with red all the way to his ears. Palutena was impressed he had kept the blush in that long...but she was also glad beyond words. "You may, Pit."

He leaned up, his eyes on her laurel crown, so she tucked her chin. He steadied himself with a hand on her thigh and placed a kiss in her hair. Warm, soothing light swirled in her body at the touch. He drew back, worrying at his lower lip between his teeth as he seemed to ponder something. She tilted her head at him, making a wondering noise, and he leaned in again to brush his lips at the spot between her eyes. The shyness and the gentleness of his gestures made her giggle. "That's two kisses, not one."

"Three," Pit said under his breath, and kissed the tip of her nose. It was a little unusual to see him being so forward, but his actions were earnest and heartfelt, and therefore not alarming. The distance between the two of them was much smaller when he pulled away again. He couldn't meet her gaze with his own, instead staring slightly downwards. At...

At her lips. Oh.

Palutena brought a hand to his face, gently playing with the hair that fell in front of his ear. "Lady Palutena, I..." he began, his voice barely above a whisper.

Part of her told her to stop this once again, to halt this development and go back to the way things were...and at this moment, she resented that part enough to ignore it. "One more?" she said, lightly tapping their foreheads together.

His breaths were warm against her face. He brought an unsteady hand to her cheek. "I'm not sure," he said in a voice she could barely hear.

His nervousness was making her tremble a bit as well. "It's alright. No need to be shy," she said softly, to both him and to herself.

He parted his lips as if to say something, then seemed to think better of it and touched them to hers. She thought she would burst and break with shared joy and relief, but she somehow managed to stay together and return the gesture.

Too soon he drew back, his wings fluffing as they folded close to his body. He seemed a little dazed, but he was grinning.

"Pit," she said, cupping his face with both hands. "I'm calling in the favor you gave me."

"Yes, Lady Palutena?" he asked breathlessly.

"Kiss me again."

He hesitated, but did not need further instruction. She could feel the warmth from his blush as they embraced, and his wings were soft as they brushed against her arms. He made a soft noise against her mouth, and she failed to suppress a shudder at the sensation and the longing behind it.

Being like this with him, his arms around her waist and his lips gentle against hers, was warm and comfortable, natural even. She felt freed, and wondered faintly why she had kept herself from trying something like this with him earlier. Notions of dignity and integrity nibbled at her, but they were petty thoughts that barely seemed her own, and she tossed them away in favor of enjoying the sensations she was sharing with her angel.

They separated, gathering their breath, and came together once more for a tender second. Palutena stroked his back gently as she held him, her body radiating happiness. There were so many things she could say, and wanted to say, but the quiet they were sharing was so perfect that she was reluctant to disturb it. Pit seemed content to simply rest in her arms, panting as if he'd been exerting himself.

Then she heard a small peep. It came again, with a spasming of his body. It took her a moment to realize he was hiccuping.

"Oh no," he gasped, clutching at her robes. "No no no no no..."

And she laughed, because they had finally crossed a boundary that didn't need to be there, because she was still buzzing with pleasure from their kissing, and because he _would_ get an untimely case of the hiccups after all that excitement - this was Pit, after all. "It's fine, it's fine. We just need to give you a good scare."

"Please don't - _whoaaaa_!" Without warning, his wings shone brightly with power and rocketed him towards the open sky. "Lady Palutenaaaa!"

"Hold your breath, Pit!" she called after him between laughs.

They hadn't explicitly confessed to each other, but it was clear to her that their love was out in the open now, and she was surprised by how much better she felt because of it.

"You gave me quite the scare for a while there, Aphrodite," Palutena mused, watching her angel zoom around. "But you got what you wanted in the end. What we all wanted."

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Barely-betaed chapter for two-days-after-my-birthday day! I hope you'll excuse any possible mistakes for the occasion.


	6. Chapter 6

The gardens of Skyworld were tidy and beautiful, full of benches and shade and paths that invited exploration. Despite their loveliness, hardly anyone walked through them unless there was a colosseum match taking place that day. The centurions were industrious beings that rarely took breaks for idle enjoyment, and the goddess that had created them was often at work elsewhere.

Pit was often busy as well, and had many ways of occupying himself when he was finished with his duties for the day, but he made sure to take advantage of the gardens every once in a while. He had a decent chance of solitude there, which was not something he often desired, but for the moment, just what he needed.

"Aaaand what's that that's got your attention there? Some tale of heroics, perhaps?"

Pit looked up from his book and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Then he looked above him and saw a woman floating in the air, her head on her hands as if she was lying down. "Whoa!" he cried, nearly falling back. He spotted the seashell on her dress and composed himself. "Aphrodite, right? I wasn't expecting you around here!"

"No? Come on now, this story is called 'Love is Infinite'; of course I'm going to show up," she grinned, rolling leisurely. "So I heard a little laurel-wearing bird's finally found love?"

Pit closed his book and put it aside. "I like to think it was there all along," he said, smiling.

"Either way, congratulations! I'm looking forward to how you two grow together," she floated over to the other side of the bench, plucking the book and thumbing through it. "This is a combat pamphlet? How dull."

"It's...a kiddy manual," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Meant for fledglings and newly-formed Centurions. I figured it would be easier to learn how to read with something I'm already kind of familiar with, but it's still slow going."

"Oh!" Aphrodite seemed surprised and placed the manual back down gingerly. "Well, if you're still practicing your letters, it might help if your books had pictures. If nothing else, it makes it a little less boring. I have plenty of things that would fit the bill."

"Do you? It would be really nice if I could borrow one; all the books here are either like that one or huge scholarly things that only Palutena understands..."

"As long as you don't mind them being...workout instructions ~" she said, rolling in the air with a big grin on her face. "Plenty of pictures to explain the poses. I'm sure you'll learn something new."

"Hey, whatever helps!"

"Hee hee...oh yes, I nearly forgot. I got you a little something to celebrate you and your goddess," Aphrodite twirled her fingers, making a bright pearlescent bow appear in her hands, the make of which he had never seen before. "An 'Aphrodite Arrow'! Not in time to contribute to the war effort, but I hope it's to your liking!"

"Whoa, pretty!" he said as the bow floated into his grasp. He fired a quick shot into the sky, studying the arrow's path. It left a pink trail that scattered into little whorls. "I like the way it handles. It's well-designed!"

"It was made at my personal request by the hands of an old flame of mine," the goddess of love purred, playing with one of the whorls as it floated down.

The bow had the mark of the forge god's workmanship - no one else could have such functionality while also having a fine eye for detail. "Well, you can't get much older than Dyntos!"

"Wonderful! The little bird is clever as well," she laughed, rolling again. "Palutena is very lucky, indeed!"

Pit was a little confused as to why Aphrodite insisted on calling him a bird, but didn't want to point it out so soon after receiving such a magnificent gift from her. He tested out its various attacks instead.

"I'm not an expert on individual weapon strengths and weaknesses or anything really - I've been on a battlefield all of once, and that didn't go so well. What I can be sure of, though, is that it is a wonderful tool for gathering hearts! My personal blessing."

"Really? Let me see - what? A +6 heart drop modifier is...that's not possible! I've never seen that before!"

"Hearts! Hearts everywhere!" Aphrodite clapped her hands together and spread them, pulling out a rose-tinted rainbow between her palms.

"Man, this would have been really useful when we were dealing with Hades," Pit said, splitting the bow apart. Even the swords that made up the bow were elegant and graceful. "We could have generated lots of weapons with those extra hearts."

"I know, it's too bad I couldn't get it to you during that big Underworld kerfuffle...but you can use it to gather hearts for Palutena, perhaps!"

"And have some left over to share with Viridi and Pittoo!"

Aphrodite laughed to the clouds. "Do whatever you like! I have some business to get to, so I've got to go. Say hello to the Bright-Eyed One for me, please!" And with that, she vanished in a faint pouf of smoke.

"Okay! See you later," Pit called after the departing goddess, hoping she would hear him. He pondered the book on the bench, the bow in his hands, and decided to show Palutena his present, his wings fluttering in excitement. "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena, guess what I got!"

"Try not to run in the halls, Pit, it's not dignified," Palutena turned away from her scrying bowl to face him. Her gaze fell to the bow in his hands. "Oh, that's new. Where did you find it?"

"Aphrodite said she made it personally for me! It makes hearts like nobody's business, and the charge shot homes really well, and it's really quick! I want to use it in the next colosseum battle -"

Palutena's expression faltered for a second, and she held her hand out. "May I see it, please?"

"Sure! Aphrodite sends her greetings, by the way," he said, holding out the bow for his goddess to take.

Palutena turned it in her hands for a few seconds. "This is a surprisingly good weapon," she said slowly.

Pit fluttered his wings, smiling uncertainly.

"Pit, I'm going to hang this in the main lobby, and I want you to forget about it."

"What!?"

"You have to understand, Pit," Palutena said, dismissing the weapon with a twinkling of light. "Aphrodite used to employ angels as...'love snipers', with special bows that caused people to fall madly in love with whatever they saw. It took most of the pantheon to get her to stop doing that, but she still did quite a number on some of us...I don't put it past her to try it again, after all these years."

Pit's shoulders sank. "She didn't say anything about that...she just said it was a present. She wanted to celebrate us...being..." he couldn't finish that thought.

Sympathy flashed across the goddess of light's features, and she beckoned him closer. When he approached, she rested her forehead on his. "Do you want to celebrate?"

He didn't answer for a moment, simply twining their fingers together and basking in the affection he was receiving. "Can we?"

"I'd rather not have it be widely known, but we could have a special dinner sometime. I can put it together next time the games are on."

Pit fluttered his wings happily, making Palutena chuckle. Then he stood on his toes to give her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Much to the fighters' surprise, Palutena glided into the arena when the games were over to wish them good health and a safe journey to whatever home they had. All of them saluted her, save for Dark Pit, who met her gaze with arms crossed, as always. The fighters dispersed to their patron deities, leaving the angels alone with the goddess of wisdom and the goddess of nature.<p>

"Before both of you run off...would you like to join us for dinner?" Palutena offered.

"Hmm? What's the occasion?" Viridi put her hands on her hips, her expression open and interested. The black-winged angel next to her shrugged.

"Does there have to be one? Maybe I made way too much food and I thought you would like some."

"With Pit around, is there even such a thing as too much food?"

Pit looked up at Palutena, who nodded at him. "Maybe we just want to be happy together, is that so bad?"

Viridi burst into laughter. "You know if you phrase it like that, Pittoo's just going to head straight back to his hobo hole, right?"

The angel in question ruffled his feathers at that. "Don't use that name," he muttered, as if reluctant to speak up.

"Come on now, what would you have in your cave that's better than a goddess' table?" Palutena smiled.

"I'll eat," Dark Pit said, frowning.

"Well, if he's staying, then I guess I will too," Viridi sighed dramatically. "This had better be worth it!"

Palutena had not actually made any of the food present - the centurions had been surprisingly insistent on doing all the work - so it was relatively straightforward fare: roast meats, breads, and various prepared fruits. Viridi was silent, except for the sounds of her unapologetically enthusiastic eating, while Pit radiated happiness at being able to share a meal with friends. Both of these were reactions that Palutena had expected and took comfort in. Dark Pit, on the other hand, was unusually quiet and reserved, eating very slowly and always looking away from her when their gazes crossed. Which happened quite often...

_He's spending a lot of time looking at me,_ Palutena mused, and she wondered if he would be jealous if he knew the exact reason this dinner happened in the first place. While she could not sense his emotions directly, though, she didn't detect any resentment or suspicion from him.

Dark Pit's gaze shifted to fall on Pit, since the white-winged angel was currently demolishing a pile of beef bigger than his head, and Palutena felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Do you want to stay over, Pittoo?" Pit asked once the beef was all gone.

Dark Pit grumbled at the name, and he hesitated. "It's pretty late, so I guess I could."

"In that case, I'll be going back," Viridi shrugged. "I suppose I'll bring in some of the harvest in exchange for the meal."

"That's appreciated, but not necessary," Palutena said.

"I insist! This was decent, but it would have been better with fresher ingredients. Really, I don't know how you all get by with such base quality food," the goddess of nature tossed her hair and vanished with a whirl of leaves.

Palutena sighed and shook her her head. "Well, that's the closest thing to a compliment we'll get out of her."

The rest of the meal carried out with Pit trying to have a conversation with Dark Pit, but the other angel had turned his attention to his food mostly.

"You can stay in my room tonight! The guest suites are nice, but they're not that nice. Maybe we could set up a hammock?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up and let me finish eating?"

"A hammock is doable," Palutena said, dismissing most of the plates and food with a wave of her staff. Once Dark Pit had eaten his fill, the two angels bade the goddess goodnight, and retired to the captain's room together.

"You always let me sleep over when I come visit you, so it's high time I returned the favor," Pit said, closing the curtains.

Dark Pit shrugged. "I think I would prefer a night by the seaside, but this is pretty nice. Your room is pretty big."

"The ceiling's see-through! During the day, it has a great view of the sky and clouds...but at night, you can see the stars!" Pit said, having a seat next to his other and looking upwards. Dark Pit did the same, and both of them watched the scattered lights for a long while.

Pit gradually realized that the angel next to him had lowered his head. Dark Pit's gaze was...now on him. Pit fluttered his wings, causing Dark Pit to glance away.

"You're quiet."

"I'm tired."

"You've been quiet all day, pretty much."

"I don't have anything to say."

Pit didn't comment on how often he noticed the black angel seemed to be staring at him, although he did wonder about it. If he didn't know better, it almost seemed like Dark Pit was infatuated, or at the very least keenly interested. That was a little odd, wasn't it? Dark Pit was so self-possessed...why would he be interested in someone else, especially one he used to resent so much?

And, most importantly, why did it not feel that wrong or unusual if he was interested? Pit was more than a little curious himself, on the subject of the other angel...about what he thought and felt, and why being around him made Pit feel satisfied and content, as if he was with his goddess. He reached around the black-winged angel to give him a hug.

Dark Pit bristled immediately, but didn't throw him off. "What was that for?"

"I'm happy."

Dark Pit's feathers settled, and he leaned into the hug, though his arms remained in his own lap.

"Do...you want to sleep on the bed, or do you want the hammock?"

"Your bed is nice."

"That's fine. I don't want to get up to get the hammock anyway."

"So...does that mean..."

Pit wrestled Dark Pit down onto the mattress, laughing. "Winner gets the bed!"

"What! You just asked -!" Dark Pit growled, and his familiar ferocity returned while they play-fought. They were evenly matched, however, and simply ended up in a tangle of sheets after a few minutes, struggling to catch their breath.

Dark Pit's eyes were so striking, even in the dimming light, when he was meeting Pit's gaze...Pit reached around and pulled his other into another hug.

"Tie?"

"Yeah."

Dark Pit untensed at that, sinking into the bed and into the embrace in exhaustion. Pit wrapped an arm around him and wondered at how comfortable it was to hold the other angel.

_Is it because he's shaped like me? Wait, wouldn't being shaped like me cause problems? We'd be bumping into each other all the time..._

And yet, it was comfortable and satisfying to have Dark Pit in his arms, just like it was comfortable and satisfying to just be around him in general. Being with Lady Palutena was a lot like that...different, but still a lot like it. Like how Dark Pit was compared to him...

Pit shook his head and cleared his mind. He liked hugging Dark Pit, clear and simple. No need to try and overthink it. And with how calm he was, Dark Pit seemed to enjoy being hugged as well. He also seemed to like when Pit touched his hair, smoothing a hand against his head.

Pit sighed, happiness shining in his body, and hugged Dark Pit closer, resting his head on top of the other's. Immediately the dark angel tensed, and a thin noise came out of him. It took Pit a moment to realize Dark Pit was protesting the closeness - too long, apparently, because Dark Pit broke away, tossing the sheets off of him as he went.

"Pittoo, I'm sorry, please -"

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit's voice was a little harsher than usual.

"I thought...I thought you would like that," Pit said, his wings drooping. "Since you liked the headpets and the hugs..."

"Too close!" Dark Pit snapped. He took a few deep breaths, seemed to notice how shaken up Pit was, and retreated to the edge of the bed with an unusual meekness.

"I'm sorry," Pit repeated.

Dark Pit clenched his eyes shut for a while, then let out his breath slowly. "Where would I go to get a drink of water?"

"There's a fountain in the courtyard. Past the main hall and the columns."

"I'm going to get some water," Dark Pit said evenly, and left the room with a briskness that left Pit with a heavy chest.

* * *

><p>Half-felt alarm made Palutena alert, and she rose out of bed carefully, listening for anything that could explain what had caused the fleeting emotion. It faded quickly, but it was so marked, and she left her room to investigate. The grounds were quiet and empty, or were supposed to be...so maybe something had happened in the captain's chambers? Perhaps she should have told Dark Pit of the room she had made for him, back when she was rebuilding Skyworld...she worried that he might have attacked Pit somehow, even though she didn't want to think of that possibility. Dark Pit had been shaping up to be a firm, but fair angel...had she been wrong in her assessment of him?<p>

The temple grounds were still and lonely in the moonlight, and she crossed them at a brisk pace. She could still feel her angel's presence within Skyworld...so he had not come to harm. So just what was going on...?

She nearly started when she saw the unusual shape by the fountain, dark and too misshapen to be anything that belonged there. Only when she came closer did she realize it moved, and that it was the dark angel curled on his side. He didn't seem aware of her presence...so he had to be dozing. Palutena tipped her head at him, then reached out quietly to her captain.

_Pit, did something happen between you and Pittoo?_

The telepathic connection was sound, but it still took Pit a while to answer. _Yeah...I think I spooked him when we were cuddling...I was cuddling too hard, I guess._

She let out a long breath. _Not everyone likes cuddles, you know._

_But cuddles are awesome! I love cuddles,_ Pit sounded actually upset.

Dark Pit's wings flexed, and Palutena held her breath for a moment. He did not rouse, though.

_He said he was going to get some water,_ Pit's voice in her mind was soft. _Did he leave?_

_No, he's still in Skyworld, but I think it might be better for him if he had some time by himself. He's had to be social all day, and he's probably spent._

_...Alright, Lady Palutena._

_Don't despair, you'll see him in the morning. Try to get some rest._

Palutena felt her connection wane, a sure sign that Pit was drifting towards sleep. She turned her attention back to the black-winged angel, whose breaths were unsteady because of intermittent shivers. The marble of the fountain was cold at night, as inviting as it looked...she was driven to do him a favor, as much as she doubted he would appreciate it if he knew about it.

Dark Pit stirred, grunting softly when he was lifted from the stone of the fountain, but he didn't protest when he was placed onto the cloud she stirred up for him. He settled into its softness and tucked his wings closer to his body - a motion that was familiar to her, having seen his double do the same on many occasions.

"Long day, huh?" Palutena whispered, conjuring a blanket that drifted gently down onto his back. "You must be so very tired."

His eyes cracked open at that, but he remained quiet. It made her a little nervous, not knowing whether he was angry or resentful of her presence and was just too sleepy to show it. She wished she could sense his feelings like she could with Pit, but there was no space in the back of her mind that moved with the emotions of the angel in front of her.

Though perhaps it was because she simply wasn't close enough to him...she reached for his head to ruffle his hair. His eyes slipped shut again and he made a thin "nuh" sound in the back of his throat, and she hesitated. When she didn't pull away, he nuhed again, softer this time, and shifted so he settled deeper into the cloud.

It was such a docile sort of protest that she couldn't believe it really was one - he would definitely put up more of a struggle if he was really against it, she felt. So she ran her hand through his hair softly, and the angel she did not quite know relaxed under her touch.


End file.
